


One Piece PETs: Girls' Day Out

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [235]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Aika goes out shopping with her Big Sis and Aunt. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Girls' Day Out**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

Monkey D. Aika was walking in a mall with Nami and Nico Robin. Luffy was sick this morning with a cold, so he couldn't hang out with her today.

 

"I told him not to go play in the rain without his coat," Nami spoke up, "but did he listen to me? No. No, he did not."

 

"What can you do?" Robin asked with a shrug. "It is Luffy, after all."

 

"True," Nami concurred.

 

"I hope Big Brother will be all right." Aika piped up.

 

"He'll be fine," Nami assured, "He's been through worse. A cold is nothing to him."

 

"Okay, Big Sis." Aika replied. "If you say so."

 

The first place the ladies entered was a JCPenney department store.

 

"Ooh!" Aika chirped upon seeing a pair of silver earrings. "Look at these! I think they'd look pretty on me!"

 

"I think you're a little young to get your ears pierced, Sis," Nami spoke.

 

"Aw~!" Aika pouted. "But I really want the earrings."

 

"Another time, Aika," Robin told her.

 

"...Okay," Aika complied.

 

The three ladies went further into the department store, and that's when Nami spotted a beautiful pearl necklace.

 

"Ooh!" she chirped. "This'll go great with my dress!"

 

Robin chuckled at this, and that's when she spotted a pair of crane earrings.

 

"Oh, these are nice!" she commented.

 

"I think Zoro might like them on you, Aunt Robin," Aika piped up.

 

"You really think so?" Robin inquired.

 

"Yup!" Aika nodded. "I know he will!"

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Well, in that case, I think I'll buy them," she decided, "thank you, Aika."

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika grinned. "You're welcome!"

 

    Soon, Robin got the earrings and they continued their little shopping spree. Nami found ten pairs of shoes she wanted to try on. Aika found a cute pair of sunglasses. Robin found five dresses, and she found matching bracelets. Finally, they made their purchases.

 

    However, as usual, Nami flipped out when she heard how much the total cost was. And being the hustler that she was, she haggled it down to a 90% discount, plus...Aika's cuteness factor might've helped a bit.

 

"I taught you well, my dear little sister." Nami smiled, hugging the Wolf Girl.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

"Which store shall we go to, next?" Robin asked.

 

"How about Macy's?" Nami asked.

 

"Ooh! Let's go there!" Aika chirped, jumping up and down. "And then Target after that!"

 

"Maybe we could even make a quick stop at PINK," Nami mused, a finger to her cheek in thought, "But...maybe not."

 

"How come?" Aika asked. "What's wrong with PINK?"

 

"Uhhhh..." Nami muttered, blushing red.

 

"I thought PINK had nice clothes," Aika added, "Like that lacy outfit that--"

 

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Nami cried. "How'd you even know about that?!"

 

"I was helping Big Brother with laundry," Aika answered, "I found the lacy outfit and he took it away from me. He said it was for grownups' eyes only."

 

Nami was blushing like mad while Robin chuckled.

 

"Oh, my god...!" she whispered.

 

"Aika, while PINK does have some interesting apparel," Robin began, "it's mostly for grownups like me and Nami."

 

"Okay," Aika spoke, "How about we get something to eat later?"

 

"Of course," Nami answered, "what would you like?"

 

"Can we get ice cream at Baskin Robbins?" Aika asked.

 

"Sure!" Nami answered. "Whatever you want, Aika!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "I want Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream!"

 

"Sure!" Nami nodded. "We'll get some after shopping, okay?"

 

"Okay!" Aika answered.

 

"Sounds like a plan," Robin added.

 

"Yup." Nami agreed. "So, let's get going!"

 

"Yeah!" Aika cheered. "Shopping, here we come!"

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Nirvash (An Eureka 7 reference)*****

 

The girls stopped by at Macy's next.

 

"Wow~!" Aika was in awe at the interior of the department store. "Look at it! It's huge!!"

 

"It sure is," Robin agreed as they entered Macy's, "And there's many things for us to buy here, too."

 

"Which is why we're gonna shop like there's no tomorrow!" Nami added.

 

"Yeah!" Aika cheered.

 

    The ladies proceeded to shop around for whatever caught their eye. Aika found some necklaces to wear. Nami tried on a few clothes. Heck, there were even some bikinis she found that were just right for her.

 

"God, how I love Macy's." she mused. "It's like it has everything!"

 

Boy, was she right.

 

"Enjoying yourself, Nami?" Robin asked.

 

"You bet," Nami answered, "Aika's having fun, too!"

 

"Yeah!" Aika exclaimed, wearing a lot of jewelry.

 

"...Don't you think that's a bit much, sweetie?" Robin asked.

 

"What?" Aika asked. "My ears aren't pierced."

 

"Still, though," Nami added, "Don't you think that's a little much?"

 

"No." Aika answered. "Why? Do you?"

 

"Yes." Nami answered.

 

"Oh," Aika muttered, "all right."

 

"You can keep some of them, though," Robin added.

 

"Thank you!" Aika replied. "Shishishi!"

 

Nami helped remove most of the jewelry on her younger sister, and she put them back in their original places.

 

"Let's see what else they have," Robin piped up.

 

"Okay," Aika complied as she and Nami followed Robin, "Can we--"

 

"We are not getting earrings," Nami answered.

 

"Party pooper," Aika pouted.

 

Their next destination was where the household appliances were located.

 

"Why are we looking here?" Aika asked. "Don't we already have enough household appliances?"

 

"Actually, we're here to get a new toaster because your brother broke the last one," Nami told her.

 

"How?" Aika asked.

 

"He thought he could roast marshmallows in the toaster," Robin answered, "Instead, he ended up gunking it up."

 

"Oh." Aika muttered. "What about this toaster?" She motioned to the silver toaster on the shelf next to her.

 

"Oh, this looks perfect!" Nami commented.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"You've got a good eye, Aika." she noted.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Thank you!"

 

They took the toaster with them and searched for anything else they could buy.

 

"What about this blender?" Robin asked.

 

"What do you mean?" Aika inquired. "We have a blender, already."

 

"Well, you never know, Aika," Nami spoke up, "Luffy might break the one we have, too."

 

"Oh." Aika muttered. "Good thinking."

 

 _'Sorry, Big Brother,'_ she thought.

 

They took the blender with them.

 

"What should we get next?" Aika asked.

 

Nami soon spotted a makeup stand.

 

"Ooh!" she chirped. "Free makeovers!"

 

She went over to try it. "One makeover, please."

 

"Of course," complied the woman. She proceeded to apply makeup to Nami's face. Eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, the works.

 

"And voila!" the woman presented Nami's new look via mirror.

 

"Oh...my god," Nami whispered, "I LOOK GREAT!!!"

 

"Me next! Me next!" Aika beamed, jumping up and down.

 

"You wanna put on makeup, Aika?" Nami asked.

 

"Uh-huh!" Aika nodded, eagerly. "Can I try?"

 

"All right," Nami answered, stepping out of the chair, "Come on."

 

    She picked Aika up so she could sit in the chair, too. Next, the woman from before started applying a little makeup on Aika's pretty face. A little blush on the cheeks, a bit of lipstick, and nothing else.

 

"How do I look?" Aika asked.

 

"Oh, Aika, don't you look cute?!" Nami asked.

 

"I do?" Aika replied. "Let me see!"

 

She looked at her reflection and gasped.

 

"Oh, my gosh...!" Aika whispered. "I look so pretty!"

 

"You sure do," Robin noted, "I bet your brother would be surprised to see you like that."

 

"I'm sure he would," Aika concurred, "That is as long as his eyes aren't watering."

 

She stepped out of the chair, and held Nami's paw.

 

"Thank you for the makeovers!" Aika called to the woman.

 

"Of course! Have a nice day!"

 

They walked off to the nearest cashier to purchase all of their items. Thankfully, the cost was reasonable.

 

"And that's what I love," Nami smiled.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

Afterwards, they left Macy's and headed to the next store.

 

"Look, Bonton!" Aika chirped, pointing at the BONTON store. "Let's go there!"

 

"Now, we're talkin'!" Nami exclaimed. "Let's go, girls!"

 

    They entered the BONTON, where Nami picked out at least 10 dresses, 15 pairs of shoes, 12 shirts, 18 halter tops, 25 pairs of jeans, 16 skirts, and 6 different necklaces.

 

"Oh, my...!" the store clerk gasped. "She practically got everything in the store!"

 

"Oh, what? This?" Nami inquired. "This is nothing."

 

"Yeah, this is typical!" Aika added.

 

The store clerk sweat-dropped.

 

"You don't say," he muttered.

 

"So, how much?" Nami inquired.

 

"If I were you," Robin began, "I'd give her a discount."

 

She held up a picture of a man, brutally beaten up to the point where he looked almost dead.

 

"AAAH!!" the clerk screamed. "W-w-what the hell happened to that guy!?!"

 

"She happened," Robin answered, pointing at Nami, "He didn't give her a discount, plus he called her a...err...Aika, cover your ears, sweetie."

 

Aika did just that.

 

"A...B-I-T-C-H," Robin spelled out.

 

"Oh, my...!" the store clerk gasped. "Uhh...how about a 90% off discount?"

 

"Really?!" Nami beamed, clapping her hands together. "Thank you!"

 

"Don't mention it." the store clerk replied. "Please."

 

He gave Nami her discount, making the Booted Puss Woman very happy.

 

"Have a pleasant day!" the clerk called.

 

"We will!" Aika replied as she left the store with her Big Sis and her Aunt. "So, where to next?"

 

"Hmm..." Nami hummed in deep thought. "Didn't you wanna go get ice cream?"

 

"Yes." Aika answered with a nod. "Can we do that now?"

 

"Yes, sweetie." Nami answered.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Kikyo's Sacred Arrows (An Inuyasha reference)*****

 

The girls stopped at Baskin Robbins for ice cream.

 

"Hello, and what can I get for you ladies?"

 

"I'll have chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, please!" Aika answered.

 

"I'd like tangerine ice cream, thank you." Nami added.

 

"I'll take pistachio," Robin spoke up.

 

"Coming right up!" replied the Baskin Robbins employee.

 

Soon, he returned with three cups of their respective flavors.

 

"That'll be 300 berries," he spoke.

 

"Ooh, perfect!" Nami chirped as she gave him the exact change. "Thank you!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "Ice Cream!"

 

Robin chuckled. "Settle down, Aika."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

They each received their frozen treats and left.

 

"Mmm~!" Aika savored her ice cream. "Yummy!"

 

"Glad you like it," Nami spoke.

 

"I love it!" Aika chirped. "And I love you and Aunt Robin!"

 

"Aww~!" Nami swooned. "We love you, too!"

 

Robin chuckled.

 

After a while, they finish their ice cream.

 

"Where would you like to go to next, Aika?" Robin inquired.

 

"Hmmm..." Aika hummed. "You sure we can't go to PINK?"

 

"...Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt," Nami answered, "but you have to stay close to us while we're there and not wander off."

 

"Okay," Aika answered, "I promise."

 

"Good girl," Nami praised.

 

So they went to Victoria's Secret PINK. Robin used her powers to keep Aika's eyes covered once they entered.

 

"Aw," the Wolf Girl pouted, "No fair."

 

"This is for your own good, sweetheart." Robin told her. "Sorry."

 

"Phooey." Aika replied.

 

Nami was looking at the PINK apparel that was on display.

 

"Ooh, these look cute!" she beamed. Nami picked out at least 5 shirts and headed to the nearest changing room.

 

As Robin and Aika waited for her to come out, the latter started to fidget a bit.

 

"Are you all right, Aika?" Robin asked.

 

"Yep," Aika answered. "just a little anxious."

 

"How come?"

 

"Uhh...n-no reason."

 

That's when Robin noticed Aika was wrapping her legs around each other and rocking back and forth.

 

"Aika?" Robin asked. "Do you need to use the bathroom, honey?"

 

"Nope!" Aika replied. "I'm fine!"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yep! Absolutely sure!"

 

"Aika, if you need to use the bathroom, just say so."

 

"I can hold it!" Aika replied.

 

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, concerned.

 

Aika chewed her lip and began to sweat profusely, and that's when Nami came out, wearing one of the shirts she had chosen.

 

"What do you think?" Nami asked.

 

"BIG SIS!!" Aika cried as she ran to her. "I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!! RIGHT NOW!!!"

 

"What?!" Nami asked. "O-o-okay, hang on! I'll take you!"

 

With that, she grabbed Aika by the paw and ran out the store...accidentally setting off the alarm in her haste.

 

"Excuse me, ma'am!" the store clerk called. "You have to pay for that shirt!"

 

"Sorry, but I have to take my little sister to the bathroom!" Nami responded as she and Aika ran to the bathroom. "Out of the way! Get out of the way!"

 

Soon, they made it to the women's bathroom.

 

"Oh, good, we made it," Nami sighed, "Okay, Aika. Go use the toilet."

 

"... ... ..." Aika was silent.

 

"Aika, what are you waiting for?!" Nami asked. "Go!"

 

"Umm...I just did," Aika answered, glancing down at the floor in shame, "I'm sorry."

 

"Oh, no, sweetie!" Nami knelt down to her little sister's level. "You have nothing to be sorry for! Accidents happen!"

 

Aika sniffled as she looked the Booted Puss Woman in the eye. "Okay, Big Sis."

 

"Well, it's a good thing we bought you some new pants, huh?" Nami asked, smiling despite what had just happened.

 

Aika slowly nodded. "Yes."

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Sword of Amon (A Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic reference)*****

 

Nami and Aika, all clean and wearing clean clothes, came out of the women's bathroom.

 

"See?" Nami asked. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

 

"Excuse me, ma'am."

 

Nami looked up to see a male security guard.

 

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry. If this is about the shirt, I had to run out because my little sister had to use the bathroom."

 

"Please don't arrest my Big Sis, Mr. Security Guard." Aika implored, giving the security guard her best puppy dog eyes.

 

"...Aww, who am I kidding?" the security guard asked. "I can't say no to that face."

 

"Thank you!" Aika beamed.

 

"BTW," Nami whispered, "you might wanna put up a 'Wet Floor' sign in there, if you know what I mean."

 

"Oh," the security guard whispered back, "Got it."

 

On that, Nami and Aika returned to the Victoria's Secret PINK store.

 

"Everything okay?" asked Robin.

 

"Yes, Robin." answered Nami. "There was a...slight mishap, though."

 

"I see," Robin noted as she looked at Aika.

 

"But it's been taken care of." Nami added.

 

"Good," Robin spoke, "but Aika, next time you have to go to the bathroom, don't wait, okay?"

 

"Okay, Aunt Robin." Aika nodded. "I promise."

 

"Good girl." Robin praised.

 

Aika smiled and wagged her tail.

 

"So, where to next?" she asked.

 

"Well, first off," Robin began, "Nami has to pay for her clothes."

 

"Oh, right," Nami realized, sweat-dropping, "Oopsie."

 

"Okay." Aika replied.

 

So, Nami went to pay for the clothes she bought.

 

"I think we've had enough shopping for one day." she spoke up. "Let's head back."

 

"Right." Robin and Aika complied.

 

With that, they took all their purchases and left.

 

"I had fun, today." Aika piped up.

 

"Me, too, Aika," Nami concurred, "wanna come back again, tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah!" Aika answered.

 

Until tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my head for a while. :)


End file.
